Keredwel Noire
' Name:' Keredwel Amethyst Lounatuuli Noire Age: 24 Place of origin: Nuorgam, Finland. It's at the reallyreallyreally north, well inside the Arctic Circle. Height: 5'. Build: Petite and small-framed, but with chubby cheeks. Hair: Short, spiky and violently purple with a heavy fringe. The colour isn't like that on purpose though - it's been like that ever since her fifth year when she did her Potions O.W.L. She was supposed to make a simple Anti-Jinx Potion to protect the drinker from hexes and curses, but while adding pickled Murtlap anemone-growth to the cauldron she accidentally dropped the whole jar into it, causing it to explode. Now, everyone who's ever had to do extra Potions homework knows that indigesting too much of this essence will result in unsightly purple ear-hair. But alas, Keredwel, getting completely drenched in the potion, did not only grow purple ear-hair, but regular hair as well. It could be easily changed back, of course, but she's grown rather fond of it. Eyes: Brown. Just... brown. Yeah. Blood: Pure by eight generations. Personality: Kind, colourful, quiet, dreamy, creative, forgetful, naïve. Likes: Baking (particularly cookies), reading, walking, cactuses, nature, rainbows, scented candles, solitude, flying Dislikes: Meanness, fish, ignorance, crowds, big animals, burnt cookies, hot weather Dress: Madame Noire is quite a sight when seen walking down the corridors. Her striking hair is enough to turn a head, but her clothing, too, is quite unusual. She never wears pants except for playing Quidditch, and her most usual garment is a large poofy bell-like dress. She nearly always wears dresses: ones decorated with strawberries, others with rainbows, some with stripes or polka dots, plaid and the like. Her neck is usually strewn with wooden beads of different lengths, sizes and colours. Generally she wears a regular black cloak decorated with little details over her clothing. Wand: Birch, dragon heartstring, 9½ inches. Broom: Nimbus 2000. Pets: A falcon called Shade and a very old cat, Lancelot. Profession: Charms Professor, Hufflepuff House Ghost Family: Keredwel is the eldest of the Noire siblings. She has four younger brothers and sisters altogether: Kelda (F), 24, is actually Keredwel's twin, but they look nothing alike. Ilmarinen (M) comes next, at the age of 23. Then there are Eleonoora (F) 21 and Väinämöinen (M) 19. Her parents, Kerwin and Kaino, are dead. History: Kerwin was a Frenchman who attended Beauxbatons. After he finished school, he became interested in studying nature, and once on an expedition to the north he met Kaino, who at the time was in the forest picking cloudberries. It was basically love at first sight - Kerwin sold most of his things and took the rest along in a couple of bags, moved to Finland and married Kaino. They wanted to get away from society and moved to Nuorgam where they bought a plot of land and begun raising reindeer. After a couple of years, Keredwel and Kelda were born. When the kids grew, they spent most of their lives roaming the forests and playing Quidditch on the endless tundra. When the twins turned 11, they recieved their Hogwarts letters - as expected. At Hogwarts, Keredwel was sorted into Hufflepuff while Kelda went to Ravenclaw. All was happy for several years, with the kids spending their summers at home and the rest of the year at school. But then Keredwel began her sixth year. Now that Väinämöinen had started school as well, their parents had to spend the whole year just by themselves. Her father, the ex-biologist, wanted to indulge in one last nature expedition before his retirement. So Kerwin and Kelda packed their bags and travelled to Africa to seek out the rare exotic species that dwelled there. One day while spying on an African Erumpetent herd from a bush ticket, a muggle tourist bus rumbled by, scaring the grazing animals. They charged off, heading straight for the elder Noires' hideout. Tragically, the couple was trampled to their deaths. When the news reached Hogwarts, the Noire children withdrew from schoolwork for a while to gather their thoughts and think about their future. They decided to move full-time to France, where some of their relatives from their father's side still lived. After that was settled, the kids returned to school. During the summer, the Noires lived in a small flat with their grandparents in a little suburb just outside Paris. Keredwel and Kelda spent most of their time tending to their younger brothers and sisters, doing the odd job here and there to get money. When the elder twins finished school, Kelda decided to specialise in healthcare while Keredwel began to follow in her father's footsteps by joining S.P.I.E.P (Society for the Prevention of Illegal Erumpetent Poaching). She played an active role in the organization for a year, until she heard that Hogwarts was seeking a new Flying Instructor. She applied straight away, and was ecstatic when she got the job - all those hours on the tundra weren't wasted after all. The term rolled on quite swiftly. There was something strange going on at the school, though - a mysterious tapestry had appeared in the corridor, and there was talk about a powerful book being hidden behind it. This indeed was the case. During the End of Year Ball, Keredwel was assigned to guard the tapestry, but during the hours Voldemortist - who was attempting to steal the Book of Mysteria - killed her and several others as well. She was stuffed away inside a closet, but came back as a ghost. Voldemort was vanquished in the end, but not destroyed... Determined, Keredwel continued teaching at the school for two terms. This time, she taught History of Magic, and later Charms, as Quidditch was too 'material' to teach in her ghostly position. After that, she took a term off, during which the staff learned about a draught to bring the dead back to life. Keredwel was thoroughly excited by this news, and supported the project 100%. She was brought back to her physical form by the Draught of Ephemera and continued to teach at Hogwarts in her new form. Category:Professors Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Charms Category:Ghost Category:History of Magic Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2046 Category:Flying Instructors Category:Deceased